disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie Chic
"Genie Chic" is the seventh episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on November 6, 2015. Plot After being transported inside Jordan's Lamp unannounced, Jordan is a little annoyed and tells them they cannot be dressed the way they are while inside her lamp. So to suit her dress code, she magically gives everyone, except Ben, new outfits. Evie loves her outfit, and while admiring her reflection in the mirror she thinks out loud about how she could adjust it. But after Jordan glares at her she forgets all about it. Mal, Audrey, and Freddie love their new outfits as well, and much to her surprise Freddie realizes she is in Auradon. Unknown to them all, except Freddie, there was also someone else with them and was hiding in the shadows. When they heard the stranger sneeze Freddie claims it was her, saying she's allergic to lamps. After Ben admits that he has allergies as well, Freddie begins telling him all about her father's obsession with "The Other Side". So obsessed that he knows all the Death-days of every ghost, but can never remember Freddie's Birthday. Through sly charming, Freddie manages to convince Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep, much to Audrey's shock and Mal's concern. Then before Ben can explain any preparations, Jordan interrupts as she wants them to take their little registration somewhere else, specifically away from her and not in her lamp. She tells Mal that in order to leave her lamp, she must use her last wish. Then after bidding her uninvited guests goodbye, Mal wishes they were out of the lamp and everyone poofs away. Cast *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Mitchell Hope as Ben *Ursula Taherian as Jordan Trivia *This is the first episode where the descendants are seen with new outfits. *CJ Hook from "Lamp Sweet Lamp" reappears in this episode, and reveals to have curly blonde hair and dressed in red. *When Jordan gives Audrey her new outfit, she also gives her a new hairstyle that resembles Princess Jasmine's. Gallery Genie-Chic-1.png|"Excuse me. Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?" Genie Chic 1.png|"I didn't even know you could drop in someone's lamp." Genie-Chic-4.png|"I don't live in a jar." Genie-Chic-5.png|"Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the harem pants since... well my dad." Genie-Chic-8.png|Evie admiring her new look Genie-Chic-9.png|"Add a little more bling here." Genie-Chic-10.png|"A little more sparkle over there..." Genie-Chic-11.png|Jordan glares at Evie for the adjustments Genie-Chic-12.png|"That's cool, I'm good." Genie-Chic-13.png|Freddie, Mal and Audrey admiring their new outfits Genie-Chic-14.png|"Are we in Auradon?" Genie-Chic-15.png|"I look perfect." Genie-Chic-16.png|"Nothing gets pass King Obvious." Genie-Chic-17.png|"That is my legal name." Genie-Chic-18.png|They heard something Genie-Chic-19.png|Freddie tells Ben she's allergic to lamps Genie-Chic-20.png|"I get dolls for my dad." Genie-Chic-22.png|"My dad is all about The Other Side." Genie-Chic-23.png|"He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all their deathdays, but he can never remember my birthday." Genie-Chic-24.png|"My dad loves birthdays." Genie-Chic-25.png|Freddie charms Ben into inviting her to attend Auradon Prep Genie-Chic-26.png|"How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?" Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?" Genie-Chic-28.png|"Ben, that's really nice of you, but..." Genie-Chic-29.png|Jordan suggests her friends talk somewhere else instead of inside her lamp Genie-Chic-30.png|"I'm telling you to go." Genie-Chic-31.png|Mal asks Jordan on how to get out of her lamp. Genie-Chic-32.png|"Wish number three. Bye." Genie-Chic-33.png|"You really wanna waste your last wish on getting out?" Genie-Chic-34.png|"If you stay here any longer, it's all you're going to be wishing for." Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts